more_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Holiday
An American Holiday is an upcoming American found-footage live-action/animated drama comedy film produced by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Animation, and A24 Films. Directed by Unknown, will be G rated and The film is scheduled to be released on December 2022, by Warner Bros. Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Santa Claus, and Reindeer. The Three Little Pigs: the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, and the Seven Dwarfs. Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, and The Coachman. Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, The Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants. Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father, and a Chipmunk. Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Gus and Jaq. Alice in Wonderland: Alice. Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Tiger-Lilly, The Indian Chief, and the Lost Boys. Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp. Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora. 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies. Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox. The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Bagheera, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, and Colonel Hathi's Son. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: Rudolph. The Aristocats: Thomas O'Malley, Duchess. Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player. Robin Hood: Robin Hood. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, and Gopher. The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper. Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Roger Rabbit. Oliver & Company: Oliver, Jenny, and Willson. All Dogs Go to Heaven: Annabelle, Anne-Marie, Belladona, Carface C., Charlie B., David, Max the sheepdog, Itchy I, and Sasha LF. Beauty and the Beast: Belle, the Beast/Prince, Gaston, Le Fou, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip. Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet. We're Back! A Dinosuar's Story: Cecilia N. and Louie. Toy Story: Aliens, Bullseye, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, Stinky Pete, and Woody. Pippi Longstocking (1997 TV series): Annika S., Pippi l., and Tommy S. Shrek: Shrek, Donkey, and Princess Fiona. Ice Age: Scrat. Open Season: Boog and Elliot. The Angry Birds Movie: Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, The Blues, Terence, Bubbles, Stella, Hal, Mighty Eagle and the Pigs. Rainbow Magic: Kirsty T., Rachel W., Rainbow Fairies, Dance Fairies, Funday Fairies, Jewel Fairies, Magical Animal Fairies, Party Fairies, Pet Fairies, Holly the Christmas Fairy, and Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy. Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell. Frozen: Anna, Elsa, and Olaf. Despicable Me: Gru, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions. The Muppets: Kermit the Frog Daddy's Home: Dusty, Kurt, Brad, Megan, and Dylan. Ferdinand: Ferdinand the Bull, Paco, and Nina (Miguel Rivera's sister). The Smurfs: Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, and Clumsy Smurf. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Rash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Applejack. Coco: Miguel Rivera, and Héctor Rivera. The Boss Baby: The Boss Baby, Timothy Leslie Templeton, Ted Templeton, and Janice Templeton. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie: Captain Underpants. Hotel Transylvania: Count Dracula, Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, and Mavis. Category:Movies